yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Len Kagamine
'First name' Len 'Last name' Kagamine 'IMVU username' JasonTodd 'Nicknames' Super Hero,Justice, Dork,Loser,Pretty boy,Blondie 'Age' January 1st age.14 'Gender' Male 'Height' 5'1.9 'Weight' 103lbs/47kg 'Blood type' AB- 'Behaviour/Personality' Len is brave and self confindent, he loves fighting for what is right and doesnt have a problem with correcting the wrongs of other,he believes anyone can change even though it may not seem so he always gives second chances. He is trust worthy and has a loving heart;all ways standing up for the weak and never dealing in shady affairs. len23.png|stealth len Len_clipped_rev_1.png|Len in his normal cloathing Kagamine.Len.full.140994.jpg lenl.png|casual Apperance Len is blonde with blue eyes, he has fair skin and a red tatto of a 02 on his right arm. His hair is messy and is the color of beach sand, he has sea blue eyes, and clear white teeth, he has been described as handsome many times even though he may not see so himself. Allignment Lawful Good 'Clan & Rank' None 'Relationship' #Mom: Ren loves his mother and will protect her at all costs. #Ren: Len's twin sister is protective of him ever since their father died in a car crash before they were born. she is often suspicious of his where abouts sometimes unknowing of his super hero activities. #Kaito: Is Ren's bestfriend since grade 1, he is also protective of len but actually knows about his super hero activity. 'Occupation' Len goes to Nishi senior High school,he is a freash men who isnt that popular around school. His only friend is Kaito 'Fighting Style' Len's fighting style was taught to him by his Grand-Father on his Dad's side. He was taught Kung-fu, Martail arts, Taekkyeon,Dim mak,Baguazhang,Verma Kalai, and Zui Quan. He was also put into gymnastics by him mother at the age of 5. Perks (3) Peak Human Combat The users combat is enhanced to that of the very zenith of natural potential. The User is able to take down multiple grand-masters at once with this ability. They are beyond that of the finest Olympic martial artist and are also able to learn new martial arts in a very short period of time. User may even be able to take down unskilled Super-humans with this ability Peak Human Reflexes The user's reflexes are at the peak of Human Potential and Perfection; this means that their reactions are superior to those of normal humans and are near-superhuman. They can catch a fired arrow in midair, dodge offensive attacks, and perform amazing physically defensive feats; They could even evade strikes from beings with super speed, and dodge multiple gunfire with ease. Peak Human Stamina The user's reflexes are at the peak of Human Potential and Perfection; this means that their reactions are superior to those of normal humans and are near-superhuman. They can catch a fired arrow in midair, dodge offensive attacks, and perform amazing physically defensive feats; They could even evade strikes from beings with super speed, and dodge multiple gunfire with ease. Abilties (1) Len has no powers,but due to his Extensive training in Dim mak,Baguazhang and Verma kalai he is able to see and stop Chi/chakra flow paralyzing his opponent from using his/her powers and or Limbs. Len does this by Individualy strikeing or jabing in the opponent's pressure points areas, this would only take several seconds as each jab takes only a mil.second to achive. Limitationshttp://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Peak_Human_Reflexes?action=edit&section=3 'Weapon of Choice' yellow Nunchucks given to him by his dead grand father Allies/Enemies Bullies at school and all bad guys! 'Background' Ren was born in Tokyo,Japan. After his Father died in a car accedent his Mother moved him and his sister to Kyoto,Japan; where his Grand parents on his Father's side lived. There he learned verious types of fighting style.At the age of 8 he loved to watch Justice League and Naruto on televison this helped to inspire and motavate him to become a super hero one day. When he was 13 his Grand father was shot and killed in the middle of a Yakuza gang war; after this he vowed never again to let evil reign down apun the weak, he vowed to become the Hero the people of Japan needed,no more shall people cower or hide in fear of dying. The next day he became Justitrce.His first try at becoming a super hero went out well when the local bank was being robbed by 10 Yakuza amatures. Len snuck into the bank by going through the sewer pipes; from there he beat each Robber up using his skills.This earned him a spot on the Yakuza's kill list. after that he has come up with his own Costume which hides his true identity as a 14 year old High school student.He contenues to do good and help the the world 'Statbook/Rap Sheet' Please fill out your Rap Sheet when you pick your Clan, or told by one of the Admins for your Total. Keep it realistic PLEASE. We do not want OP RPCer's. Meaning no 4's or 5's right off the bat. To obtain those 4 or 5's you have to put in the time and work, and train. Don't know what the numbers mean? Please refure to StatBook Information. And if your tottally stumped just ask for an Admin to help you out, and they'll fill it out for you. Terms~ *D.S: Driving Skill *M.A: Martial Arts *C.C: Chi Control 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ 'APPROVED BY' ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chairwomen Nakayama, or Detective Roji (Keyo/Izzy/SezomaruDensuke)~ Category:NGRPC